Forgotten Blossom
by Jehran Consuela
Summary: Sakura has a life that many people could only dream of, untill her 8th birthday when everything seems to go wrong, could it get any worse? possibley, contains S+S and some awful language
1. Left Behind

Hey all!!! I decided since it's FINALLY Easter Vacation, that I would make another fic, and here it is! If you are a reader of mine/Kitty Bo which is also me, then you know that if I do not have a good amount of reviews, my fic ends. How do I do that? I tell you in a short paragraph how it MIGHT have ended, or I might just say "There wasn't enough reviews.No more story." And that is it! Yeppers, so if you are reading, review or this story will be done for!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.I mean, no duh I don't!! If I did, I would be living in California or England in a huge mansion, and I wouldn't be stuck, bored at home, poor as ever, and desperate for phone calls.  
  
.  
  
Forgotten Blossom  
  
****Info on story (So that you can be sure this is a fic you want to read!)****  
  
*A small girl, a rich family, a mother and a father who love her, an older brother who is like a body guard, good grades, many friends. This is the life Sakura Kinomoto once knew.But some unexpected tragedy happened and her life was screwed up to high heavens.*  
  
I can't tell you anymore or I will wreck the plot more than I already have!  
  
Anyhow.  
  
If I had reviews, they would be listed here.So  
  
Thanks for reading this And as always Read AND Review!!!!!  
  
Okay then now, this is what each symbol thing-ee means for those of you who are new to my type of writing.  
  
KN: Kitty Notes  
  
(the 1st and 2nd letter of the person's name and then)POV: Point of view, you should all know what this means, lol  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ : Change of scene, or change of where we are, you'll see what I mean  
  
(The 1st and 2nd letter of the person's name [sometimes the 3rd letter of their name is added, if their name is similar to another person's name, as in, if the persons name is Sakura and there is another character named Sara, the letters would be SAK for Sakura, and SAR for Sara] and then)DR: That person's daydream or dream  
  
Got it all? Good!! Here is the story:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Forgotten Blossom  
  
By: Kitty  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Happy Birthday Squirt!"  
  
Said Touya happily as he patted his now 8 year old sister on the head. Sakura closed one eye and giggled.  
  
"Touya! Get offa me!"  
  
She said giggling as she pulled his hand off her head. Nadeshiko smiled gracefully as Fujitaka put his arm around Nadeshiko as he grinned at his daughter. Sakura gave him a sweet smile back.  
  
"Now, it's time to open presents!!"  
  
Screamed Tomoyo happily as she held up the gift she had bought for Sakura.  
  
"Open mine first!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned after saying this and held out her gift. It was wrapped in light pink that had sparkles in it. Sakura nodded at Tomoyo and she grabbed the package gratefully.  
  
"It's heavy!"  
  
Exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Nothing but the best for my best friend!"  
  
Said Tomoyo happily. Sakura gracefully opened the package. There was a scrapbook of their memories, some candy, and a pair of pink rollerblades.  
  
"Tomoyo!!! It's just what I wanted!!!"  
  
Sakura said happily as she hugged Tomoyo. The other kids eagerly waited for Sakura to open their presents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's parents decided to take Sakura and her friend's to a restaurant.  
  
The children sang happily. The radio was blaring kids songs, 11 little girls sang to the songs gleefully.  
  
A large squeal was heard, tires skidding on the road, head lights shown in the van. Touya instantly covered his sister who sat in the middle of the middle seat.  
  
A large metal crunching noise was heard as the van got hit by the car and squished against the wall on the opposite side. Other cars skidded to avoid the crash, some cars whacked into the accident. Soon a large pileup of cars and trucks were on the side of the road.  
  
Red lights flashed, sirens went off, the road became closed. The whole wreckage site was covered in blood and dead people crushed and caught between doors, people, and airbags.  
  
Colors swirled, police pulled dead bodies from the wreck. Machines came to unbury other cars. Thirty-seven people died that night. Including Sakura's friends and parents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An old man sat in a room. Machines slowly beeped. A hospital bed sat next to him, he watched TV. His Granddaughter was in a coma, she was so critical, her tiny body in casts, her eyes the only thing showing.  
  
An ivy protruded out of a small hole on the area where a hand belonged. His worn, saddened eyes gazed at her, her small body in such a mangled heap; he could hardly bear it all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, your Granddaughter is recovering slowly, so slowly that she will probably not make it."  
  
Said the doctor sadly.  
  
"She has been out for three months already and she shows no signs that she will come back.We are doing all we can to keep her body in action, but, I don't think she will make it."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Said the old man.  
  
"I need your consent to pull the plug."  
  
"You want my consent to kill her?!"  
  
Said the man enraged.  
  
"Well, she may make it without the machinery."  
  
"And if she doesn't?"  
  
"She will die."  
  
"No! You don't have my permission!"  
  
"But Mr. Kinomoto, she is brain dead."  
  
"I don't care! You do NOT have my consent to allow her to die!"  
  
"Okay.But, I don't think sh-"  
  
"I don't care what you think, you keep her alive!"  
  
Said the old man as he got up to look out the window. The doctor sighed as he walked out the door and closed it silently behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The old man woke up in the middle of the night. It had been five months since the accident.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Said a voice in a faint whisper. The old man got up off his cot near his granddaughter's bed. His throat clogged as realized it was Sakura who said that.  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
He said, in hope that he was not mistaken, and that is truly was his granddaughter.  
  
"Grandpa?!"  
  
Said Sakura.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She asked. Tears poured down the old man's face.  
  
"You're in the hospital sweetie."  
  
Replied the old man.  
  
"Where is mommy and daddy? Where is Touya?"  
  
She asked calmly.  
  
"They.They aren't with us anymore."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. Visions of the bright light appeared, her brother covering her with his body, her friends screams in pain, a cascade of hair flipping over the seat, her mother's hair.  
  
A silence, her father asking if everyone was alright, screeching of tires, some more thrusts from cars hitting them. Some more screams, colors, colors swirling, great pain that exploded in her head, and throughout her body.Blackness.  
  
Tears stung Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Did Anyone survive besides me?"  
  
She choked. Her Grandfather sighed.  
  
"No."  
  
He shook his head. Tears ran down Sakura's face. The reality hit her, like knives. All her friends, every single one of them.Dead?  
  
'No, no,' Thought Sakura, 'it can't be!'  
  
Sakura began sobbing.  
  
"What was I like when I came out of the wreck?"  
  
She asked quietly. Her Grandfather sighed.  
  
"You were mangled up real bad; your brother was the only thing that saved your life."  
  
Sakura swallowed hard.  
  
"He saved me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sakura began crying harder.  
  
"Call down, shhhhhhss"  
  
Said her Grandpa as he smoothed her hair, he then got up.  
  
"I have to notify the hospital that you are back."  
  
"Back?"  
  
"You were in a coma for almost six months."  
  
He said as he walked out. Sakura sat there; she couldn't piece things together.  
  
'six months? That's like forever.I slept for six months?!'  
  
She thought. Everything seemed like a nightmare. She had lost everything.All on her birthday.  
  
Tears stung her eyes yet again. This was awful, one moment she was giggling and laughing with her friends, singing in the car, and eager to get to the restaurant, the next moment, she had lost almost everything she had loved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?"  
  
Said Sonomi. Tears trickled down her face.  
  
"Sakura is alive."  
  
Repeated Sakura's Grandfather again on the phone. Sonomi laughed.  
  
"She is?!"  
  
Tears flowed harder.  
  
"I thought when Tomoyo died that night, that nobody would survive, that everyone would be gone, but now niece lives!"  
  
She sighed in joy.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'll be there soon!"  
  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
  
He said as they hung up. The old man walked back to Sakura's room.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
He said quietly. There was no response. The old man freaked. He rushed over to the side of the bed. Sakura was there, she laid there silently.She was asleep.  
  
The old man sighed heavily. He then sat down on his cot and waited.  
  
The door creaked open and Sonomi rushed to Sakura's bedside. Sonomi smiled and smoothed Sakura's hair down.  
  
"She is alive."  
  
Sonomi whispered. The old man nodded his head.  
  
"She seems traumatized though, when I left, she was crying."  
  
Sonomi nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, well, at least she got herself some sleep.It seems funny that she would be tired even after almost six months of sleeping."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Said the old man as he gazed at the sleeping Sakura.  
  
"I am just glad that she is back.She needs to catch up on school."  
  
Sonomi nodded.  
  
"It's a good thing that she only slept through Summer, so there is not a overwhelming amount of school work to catch up on."  
  
"Yeah, and she is starting tomorrow so that she will not fall behind.She is a smart girl, I know she can do it!"  
  
Sonomi nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura walked into the sad and almost empty classroom. She was almost the only girl in the classroom.  
  
The kids stared at her as she sat down.  
  
It was hard for her, no doubt about it, there was none of her friends there.None of them, she'd never see any of them again, they were gone, including her best friend, Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sadly looked at her teacher and opened her books. She was all caught up, finally. The school year would be hard to complete knowing that she had no friends to go through it with.She'd have to make new ones; She'd have to start from scratch.  
  
She decided that Death had left her behind; Death had taken all her friends, and her immediate family, and left her behind. Death had forgotten her.  
  
But why her? Why did only she survive? Why not her parents? Why not some of her friends? Why not those other people? Why?  
  
She would never know, never.  
  
  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Said the teacher. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pay attention."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Look, I know you have been through a lot, but please, pay attention."  
  
"Sorry.I will."  
  
Said Sakura. She struggled to not cry. Didn't her teacher understand? She can't focus.It's too hard. It's not fair!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How was school?"  
  
"Okay I guess."  
  
"Did you make any new friends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to!"  
  
Said Sakura sadly as she sat on the couch with a soda.  
  
"But, don't you want any friends?"  
  
"Grandpa.They don't like me."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"They are afraid of me! They don't even want to talk to me!"  
  
"Why.Do you know?"  
  
"They think that if they become my friend, they'll die too."  
  
Her grandpa shook his head.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because there is no other reason.Grandpa, I can't take it! I hate being afraid of that road! I hate biting my lip when we drive! I hate being afraid to even move!"  
  
The old man walked over to her and hugged her as she cried.  
  
"It'll be okay.It will get better, I feel the same, I don't like this fear."  
  
Sakura wiped her eyes.  
  
"You feel the same?"  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Why did that man run into our van?"  
  
Her Grandpa's eyes softened.  
  
"He was drunk, honey."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"He drank too much alcohol and his vision suffered from that.He couldn't see.He didn't even remember what had happened."  
  
Sakura started to cry.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"In jail."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Can I meet him?"  
  
Her Grandfather's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Why do you want to see him?"  
  
Her Grandpa asked sternly.  
  
"I want to know what he looks like."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I don't think we should see him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is why your life is like this, he is why my life is like this, I can't bear to see the man I hate so much."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Is he sorry?"  
  
"Yes, he apologized to me."  
  
"Did he look like he meant it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him I can never forgive him."  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"But."  
  
"I'm sorry.Go finish your homework."  
  
He said sternly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go."  
  
Sakura nodded and walked away, she was confused, her grandpa forgives everyone...But, she too could never forgive the man.She had always pictured him looking like the devil, a evil man.But somehow, she still wanted to meet him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 4 years latter *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
She said as she opened the door to her house. She had made more friends, and Had a crush on a boy named Syaoran. Her life had gotten much better.  
  
"Grandpa?!"  
  
She shouted. Her grandpa didn't answer. She walked throughout the house slowly, not sure if she wanted to continue. Her grandpa was nowhere to be found.  
  
She then decided to go to the living-room, maybe he was there. A chair was directed towards the fireplace, it's fire was dying. Sakura approached the chair.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
She said happily. She walked around to face the chair.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Sakura.Go."  
  
Her Grandpa sat there, clutching his side. Blood stained the chair and his clothes.  
  
"Grandpa?! What happened?!"  
  
"Someone. is in the house,"  
  
He breathed slowly.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Sakura ran, she ran so fast, she bumped into someone, a scream escaped her as she turned to go out the door. Someone grasped her arm firmly.  
  
"You girl, aren't going anywhere."  
  
He thrusted his fist at her head, she fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you like my first chapter? Depressing enough? lol  
  
Remember, Read the fiction, and always REVIEW!!!! Like I always say, if you don't review, I will end this fic, so review!!!! 


	2. The lie I live

Hey all!!! I had exactly NO reviews!!!!!! *sobs* But I think this story has potential, so I am writing a couple more chapters, and if there still isn't enough reviews, bye, bye fiction!  
  
Anyhow, I think I did pretty good for a first chapter.Anyone wanting to know what happens?! OF COARSE YOU WANT TO KNOW!!! lol! Well, here it is!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own CCS. *sobs* YOU DON'T GOTTA RUB IT IN MY FACE!!!!!!! *wails*  
  
lol  
  
Well now, if I HAD some reviews, they WOULD be here, but since I have NO reviews, there are NO replies!!! *sobs*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*What happened last!  
  
"Someone. is in the house,"  
  
He breathed slowly.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Sakura ran, she ran so fast, she bumped into someone, a scream escaped her as she turned to go out the door. Someone grasped her arm firmly.  
  
"You girl, aren't going anywhere."  
  
He thrusted his fist at her head, she fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forgotten Blossom  
  
By: Kitty!! The famous and most loved writer of all times!!!!!  
  
* * * Sakura woke up with a horrible headache. She was in a bed and in a strange house. Sakura sat up and looked around, she was scared beyond belief. Her mind and heart ached with fear.  
  
She looked around; right next to her was a man. Sakura covered her mouth before she could scream. She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't, she was strapped down. Her eyes widened with fear, the man next to her stirred.  
  
"I see that you're finally awake."  
  
He said with a smirk.  
  
"Now what is your name?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hmmm.I'm Rob."  
  
"Where am I?!"  
  
She said as her voice cracked.  
  
"You're at my work."  
  
"You live inside your work place?"  
  
"Yes.And so do you."  
  
Sakura gave him a confused look.  
  
"What?"  
  
She said in a crackly voice. She was so scared, now she knew how little kids felt when they watched scarey movies. The man chuckled.  
  
"You belong to me now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1 year latter *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat in a jail-like cell. She was completely cold because it was all metal with bars. This was her new home, she was forced to live here as a slave.  
  
The man walked to her cell and smiled.  
  
"I see you are getting use to your new home."  
  
Sakura turned her back towards him.  
  
"Yeah, well I need you to make me some money."  
  
Sakura kept her back towards him and stared at the wall.  
  
"Look at me when I talk to you!"  
  
He said as he entered her cell. Sakura kept her stare fixed on the wall and her back towards him. He swung his hand at her side and hit her with all his strength. Sakura immediately flew to the ground, landing on the opposite side.  
  
"Now look at me bitch!"  
  
He screamed angrily. Sakura struggled to get up. She hurt, like someone hit her with a hammer on her check and sides.  
  
Sakura fixed her stare on him.  
  
"That's better! Now, I am running low on money and you are going to make it."  
  
Sakura looked at him emotionless.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
She asked dryly.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Only?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh well, there is a nice strip club down the street, you'll make good money there, if a man asks you to do anything for extra money, you do it, or you'll regret the fact that you were even born."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"You start as soon as that bruise heals."  
  
He then walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat in the dressing room, putting on the small amount of clothes that was required to wear. She didn't want to do any of this, she hardly knew anything about this kind of stuff, let alone what she was expected to do for extra money. She had been taught how to dance like this for some weeks now and was expected to do stuff that totally went against her morals.  
  
She then followed the other women out onto the dance floor and she started to dance, trying to remember how she was taught to.  
  
She didn't like this. All these men stared at her and shouted things she didn't understand. She was told to get off the stage and sit on their laps, in order to get some tips. She did just this and found out real quick that she didn't like where they decided to stuff the money.  
  
At the end of the long day, a man walked up to her as she was leaving.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
The man then slapped her.  
  
"How old are you, bitch."  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
She sobbed. He smiled.  
  
"I like young ones."  
  
Fear overcame her. What was this man talking about? Sakura decided that she didn't want to wait and find out, she ran. The man followed her, throwing cans and stones at her. He caught up to her and grabbed her hair.  
  
"I'll pay you fifty dollars."  
  
He said sternly. Sakura didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"I said I'll pay you fifty dollars!"  
  
He said angrily.  
  
"No! Let go of me!"  
  
The man chuckled and picked her up. Sakura screamed. She began twisting and turning. It didn't work; he had a good hold on her.  
  
"Stop squirming!"  
  
He said as he slapped her. Sakura sobbed with pain. Her cheek stung, her eyes stung, she couldn't take this.  
  
The man threw her to the ground. Sakura screamed in pain. He then jumped on top of her and began ripping Sakura's clothes off of her; Sakura fainted in pain and fright.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bright sun woke Sakura up. Sakura was sprawled out on the ground, her lower half hurt, and a fifty dollar bill layed on her stomach. Sakura had no clothes, it was all ripped up and laying next to her. She got up, picked up the money she had made earlier that was scattered around her, and walked away slowly. A clothes line was strung near her, she decided to grab some and run off, and the person couldn't possibly need the clothes more than her.  
  
She put the baggy shirt and pants on and then ran off. She was free, all she needed to do was find her way to a friend's house and leave all this behind her.  
  
She ran happily, looking for a place she knew.But she didn't see anything familiar.She was in a different city.  
  
Sakura shook her head, no, she couldn't cry.She had to go to somebody's house and have them call the police.  
  
'Police are your friends, they will help!'  
  
She reminded herself. She then walked up to a house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Said an old woman who was missing some teeth.  
  
"Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need help."  
  
"What dear?"  
  
"I need help?"  
  
"You need what?"  
  
"HELP!!!!"  
  
"I don't have any kelp."  
  
Said the old lady as she closed the door. Sakura then decided she would go to a different house. She knocked on the next doors house. A man with ruffled hair came to the door. He was wearing only boxers and a young lady with a blanket on her came to the door with him.  
  
"What you want? Can't you see I'm busy?!"  
  
Sakura screamed and ran. This place was horrible! The people here were monsters! She now really missed home, even if she had to live with her Grandpa. A van pulled up beside her, the door opened and Rob jumped out.  
  
"And just where have you been?"  
  
He asked angrily.  
  
"I was.raped."  
  
Said Sakura sadly.  
  
"Okay, and where is the money you made?"  
  
Sakura sighed and handed him the money.  
  
"Lets see."  
  
He began counting the money.  
  
"Ah, you made 374 dollars, good work."  
  
Sakura looked down.  
  
"You don't even care, do you?"  
  
"Care about what?"  
  
"I told you! I got raped!"  
  
"Oh, that's nice, let's go."  
  
Sakura sighed, he didn't even care.Nobody cared, not a single person cares about her now.But was she expecting?? Him to feel bad for her and comfort her like her parents would have?  
  
Of coarse he wouldn't care, he has no reason too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was back in her cell.It was cold, but Rob didn't care.He would never care about her, or anyone else.He only let her out when he wanted her to clean his house, or when he needed money.  
  
Sakura also had no idea if there were any other people, she often felt lonely, and she missed her friends. She wanted to die so she could be back with her friends. She was so sick of being beaten to the point that she would faint, and she knew he didn't stop then.  
  
She also wondered about what happened to Syaoran, the one she had had a crush on.  
  
She even wondered if there was a heaven and a hell, if there were angels, cause if there were, they sure hated her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura had a duster in her hand, she was cleaning the dust off of Rob's TV, and then she would vacuum. Rob came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi, please get off so I can vacuum."  
  
"Oh, come on, you can do that latter."  
  
"But you told me to do it now."  
  
"And I am now telling you to do it latter."  
  
"Okay.?"  
  
"You can put the duster down."  
  
Sakura sat the duster down.  
  
"You've gotten prettier."  
  
Sakura just nodded, he was making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Aren't you going to thank me?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That's better.Now; I want you to come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just come."  
  
Sakura obediently followed him down the long halls, she knew where she was going.She was going to the room she was first in when she first came here.  
  
Fear, yet again, overcome her.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
".."  
  
"You'll like where I take you."  
  
Sakura's throat clogged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"No, your not!!!"  
  
Sakura looked down.  
  
"You getting an abortion!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"But."  
  
"You'll have to make money and pay for it yourself.But that's okay, tonight you work."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm not kidding!"  
  
"But it's your child too."  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass, you are not getting fat, no, I'll lose money!"  
  
Sakura looked down, she knew this was a really bad and wrong thing to be forced to do, but she had no choice.  
  
"No, I know a nice clinic that you can go to, it will cost a good amount of money, but that's fine.How long are you in?"  
  
"About a month."  
  
"Good, it's hardly old at all, the process will go smoothly then."  
  
Sakura began to sob.  
  
"Shut up you bitch!"  
  
He said as he slapped her across the face. Sakura only cried harder though.  
  
"I said shut-up or you'll regret it!"  
  
Sakura covered her face and ran out of the room. She wanted to die, that was all that was on her mind. Rob followed her.  
  
"I need some medicine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a headache."  
  
She lied. Rob handed her a pack of Tylenol. Sakura thanked him and opened it up. It was practically full. She then popped out all the pills and ate them. She was going to make herself die. She then layed down on the floor, it was the drowsy kind and so she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura woke up in the hospital; Rob had chosen to save her. Rob sat in the chair next to her bed, a newspaper sat in his lap as he read it.  
  
"Rob?"  
  
"Sakura! Why did you do that?!"  
  
"Rob.Why didn't you let me die?"  
  
"What?! I thought you would be happy that I saved your ass."  
  
Sakura rolled over.  
  
"You lost your baby too."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Why are you in here?"  
  
Rob shrugged.  
  
"Please, go."  
  
"No! You are going to get yourself better and then you can earn me some more money."  
  
"Go."  
  
Rob got up, he was enraged.  
  
"You're going to wish you hadn't said that!"  
  
He said as he threw his newspaper at her and marched out, he slammed the door behind him. Sakura shoved the paper off of her and grabbed the remote, she turned on the TV and latter fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was out of the hospital now, Rob did mean what he said too, she had gotten beaten for how she had treated him, but somehow, she didn't care, she was proud at what she did.  
  
For once, Rob had allowed her to go outside; the sun warmed her face, it felt good. She sat on a bench and watched the many cars and business people go by. A woman passed Sakura, the woman had a boy with her, he was grumbling as he walked. Sakura shot up off of her seat.The boy was Syaoran. 


	3. The boy who loves me

Hey all!!! I am proud to say that I have a review!!! ONE REVIEW!!!!!! *sobs* I'm so happy, usually I would be furious that I have ONLY ONE review, but I am SO happy because I at least have a review!!!  
  
Okay, anyhow, you all must have been angry with me about the ending, but hey, I wanted to have a grand ending that would cause people to say "That's not fair!!!!! I want the rest!!!" And it worked!!!  
  
I am SUCH a genius! (  
  
Oh, and I now have a trusty little friend!! Her name is Jehuela!!  
  
Jehuela: Hey there!  
  
In't she cute?!  
  
And now, for my thank-you notes!!!!!  
  
What was said:  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
  
whoa... thats DEEP!! luvin it! UPDATES SOON!  
  
Answer: Yeppers, sure was, and I enjoyed writing it, even though each time I myself read it I want to bawl! *crys* Well, thanks for reading! I luv ya!!! *hugs you*  
  
What was Said:  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy poor Sakura... poor Tomoyo... She died *wails* Everyone died! *cries* &sniff sniff* Please update as soon as possible!!  
  
Answer: I am trying to update a lot, but when my Easter Vacation is over, you all will have to wait some time before I update and my Easter Break is over March. 28th which is when my school starts (. Anyhow, yes, a lot of people die, but that's how you make a story sad and an attention grabber! lol I too have that everyone seems to die, but at least Syaoran and Sakura are alive! Wink, wink.  
  
What was Said:  
  
WezL nice chapter. please keep up the great work. update it again as soon as possible. can't wait to read the next chapter. thanks~!  
  
Answer: I am glad you are one of my readers and that you like my fic! I am trying to update everyday if you haven't noticed, lol. Anyhow, here is the chapter you have been waiting for! lol  
  
What was Said:  
  
BronzeSun343 Don't leave us hanging like that. good story also. gotta hand it to ya. i luv it so far! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE SOON! I'll be looking for you next chapter!  
  
Answer: Thanks! It's never enough to hear that this is a good fic, reviews are what keeps my spirits up and keep me in a writing mood! I try to update each day, and I can until my break is over, which I have said would be over on March. 28th . Thank you for reading! *hugs you*  
  
What was Said:  
  
liq0urish OMFG! Sry, BUT YOU CAN NOT LEAVE IT THERE! I WILL KILL YOU! And my trusty sidekicks, Peony and Syaoyin will hunt you down for meh! ^^ O__O Awesome, me like, me like! *jumpz up and down hysterically* UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE etc! so god. ^^  
  
p.s. Ignore my weirdness. ^^ =P  
  
Answer: I don't think I want your sidekicks to hurt me, lol. That would really stink. And yes, here is the chapter you wanted, lol.  
  
PS: Weirdness is good and VERY funny! lol  
  
What was Said:  
  
Rosanna Eleonora Nemes  
  
it's good! I like. keep going with it, and please tell me when you update ^.~rn~*REN*~  
  
Answer: Thanks!!! And I'll try to remember to tell you when I update.I'll try! Just check every day. I usually update somewhere from 4 p.m central time to 12 a.m central time. lol  
  
What Happened Last!:  
  
Sakura was out of the hospital now, Rob did mean what he said too, she had gotten beaten for how she had treated him, but somehow, she didn't care, she was proud at what she did.  
  
For once, Rob had allowed her to go outside; the sun warmed her face, it felt good. She sat on a bench and watched the many cars and business people go by. A woman passed Sakura, the woman had a boy with her, he was grumbling as he walked. Sakura shot up off of her seat. The boy was Syaoran.  
  
Here is the new chapter!!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Forgotten Blossom  
  
By: Kit (Jehran Consuela) oh yes, and can't forget Jehuela who slept through my typing!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'Syaoran?!' She thought happily as she stared at his back. 'I gotta say hi!' She forced herself near him.  
  
"Hi Syaoran.Remember me?"  
  
The boy turned around and stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
He said confused. Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"It's been a while since I saw you, where have you been?"  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Around."  
  
"Well, the police back home have been looking for you from quite some time, and here you are? Gosh, why did you run?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Sakura simply said. Syaoran looked at her oddly.  
  
"Hey mom! Look who it is!!"  
  
Said Syaoran to his mom who was about to turn the corner without him. Yelen (K/N: Is that how you spell it?) sighed at her son, then walked over to him and Sakura.  
  
"It's Sakura!"  
  
Said Syaoran. His mom simply nodded.  
  
"Can I hang out with her?"  
  
Asked Syaoran. Sakura freaked, she then tugged on Syaoran's arm.  
  
"No Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Err, can Sakura come with us?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, this was even worse. Syaoran didn't notice that she shook her head, and before Sakura knew it, she was following Syaoran and his mom, all the while talking to Syaoran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Somewhere Else*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where has that bitch gone?!"  
  
Screamed Rob angrily as he paced back in forth in front of a recliner, his well paid Body Guard the only one listening. The Body Guard Shrugged.  
  
"Biggy, (the body guard's nickname) Do you know where she could have gone?"  
  
"She could have run away again."  
  
"But she knows the punishment!"  
  
"She could have thought she might out-smart you."  
  
"I don't care! She knew she had only thirty minutes to get her sorry ass back in here, and she is STILL gone!!!"  
  
Screamed Rob.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Replied Rob as they headed towards his garage where he kept his van.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what brought you to Grand Chester?"  
  
Asked Syaoran curiously.  
  
"Grand Chester?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the city we are in."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You didn't know what city you are in?!"  
  
"Now I do.."  
  
Said Sakura dumbly. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"What, have you been inside all your life or something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Replied Sakura quietly. Syaoran stopped walking.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You have been inside all this time? What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Syaoran grabbed her by her shoulders.  
  
"Tell me Sakura."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Where did you get that bruise?!"  
  
Asked Syaoran in alarm.  
  
"I fell."  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Said Syaoran quietly.  
  
"Hey mom!?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Replied his mother.  
  
"Can Sakura stay with us while we are here?"  
  
His mother stopped walking.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.Please mom, she isn't treated very well where she is now."  
  
Yelen nodded.  
  
"Okay then.But it will cost extra money that will come out of your allowance."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
Sakura gasped, she was awe stricken.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?!"  
  
She asked in alarm.  
  
"Because.Didn't you ever know that.Oh never mind."  
  
They then began their seriously long walk to the hotel they were staying at.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*somewhere else*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
Screamed Rob in anger. Biggy shrugged as he parked on the side of the road.  
  
"What do you mean?! YOU DON'T CARE?!"  
  
Screamed Rob as he grabbed Biggy by the throat and started to strangle him.  
  
"No boss, never, I meant----I don't know."  
  
Rob let go of his neck,  
  
"Drive!"  
  
Ordered Rob.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat in the two bedded room, Syaoran sat on the other.  
  
"It's a nice room."  
  
Said Sakura.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I don't mean to be any trouble."  
  
"You're no trouble, in fact, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of coarse!"  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Can I go with you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid to go back."  
  
"Back to where?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"You have to tell me, I love you!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he put his hands over his mouth, that didn't mean to slip out. Sakura whipped her head to face him.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Syaoran sat there, he turned his head to face the wall.  
  
"But you haven't talked to me in so long.And you love me?"  
  
She asked, Syaoran didn't answer.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran turned his head to see her crying, he went over to her side.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I dow-don't know."  
  
Syaoran put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Tell me what your life is like now."  
  
And Sakura told him. She told him about how she came to this place, about her bed-less room, about how she barely got food, about all the rape, about how nobody seemed to care about if she lived or died, about the baby she was pregnant with but died, about how she wanted to die.  
  
Syaoran held her.  
  
"You can come with us, I'll beg my mom if I have to, you can't go back there!"  
  
Sakura nodded her head as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"I won't let them hurt you anymore, it's not fair the way they treat you!"  
  
Sakura nodded again as she cuddled up to Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's no problem, I want to help!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sakura said quietly, Syaoran kissed her on the head.......They fell asleep latter holding each other, in a sitting up position. (Hey, that's the way they were when they fell asleep, PS: Nothing iky happened you sick people!)  
  
The next day was the best day of Sakura's life since the car accident. They went to the fair.  
  
"This is so much fun!"  
  
Exclaimed Sakura as she held Syaoran's hand.  
  
"See that big bear over there?"  
  
Said Syaoran as he pointed to a stand.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's pink.Do you still like that color?"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Syaoran walked over to the stand and gave the man behind the booth two dollars. Syaoran then got 4 balls, he hit all three pyramids down.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Asked the man behind the booth.  
  
"I want that pink bear."  
  
The man handed Syaoran the bear and he handed the bear to Sakura. Sakura smiled then hugged Syaoran.  
  
"I love it!"  
  
She exclaimed as she hugged him. Syaoran hugged her back.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
They continued walking through the fair, Sakura holding her bear as if it was the only thing keeping her alive, and in a way, it was.  
  
"I missed you so much when they couldn't find you."  
  
"I missed you too, it felt as though I had left a part of me behind, like everything I had learned to love, I left behind."  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Yeah.The worst thing about your disappearance was that they could never find you.After some time, they said you were probably dead.That just about killed me."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I hoped they would find me.But I didn't think they would since I didn't even know where I was."  
  
"Yeah, the police couldn't find you.But you and me found each other."  
  
"Oh stop lying!"  
  
Sakura said as she hit him playfully.  
  
"You know darn well that I found you!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Yeah? But I'm gunna be the hero when I bring you back!"  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Did my Grandpa die?"  
  
"Yeah.He did Sakura.But not from the wounds, some say he died from a broken heart when the police claimed you dead."  
  
Sakura looked down, Syaoran put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up.  
  
"It's okay though.You have me, and your friends miss you, and so did I."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"But it's not the same."  
  
"I know.But that's it, there's no more, you just.I really don't know."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"But I love you, and your going home, that's all that matters right now."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Allowing me to know that somebody out there cares."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran.Promise me something."  
  
"Yeah Sure, what?"  
  
"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always love me."  
  
"I promise, only if you promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you'll always love me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Then I promise as well."  
  
Replied Syaoran as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A van made a circle around the fair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the Van*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There she is! And she is..SHES KISSING A BOY!!!!"  
  
Screamed Rob in fury.  
  
"There who is boss?"  
  
"There's Sakura!!!!! That ungrateful bitch!!! See her?!"  
  
"She looks happy, boss."  
  
"Shut-up you nim rod! She is supposed to love me, not some straggly kid off the streets!!! Ahhhhhh!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Bring the van over there! We got a LOT of work to get her back!"  
  
Said Rob as he grabbed the steering wheel and drove right into the crowd. 


	4. The Bear

Hey all, again!!! Aren't you thrilled that I am writing.Sorry about yesterday and the fact that this chapter wasn't up then, it's just, I wanted to wait and see if anyone else was going to review.But I guess only 2 people were able to take 10 minutes out of their busy schedule to read my story!  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
M/R: My reply  
  
Jehuela: Calm down, they can read whenever they want to!  
  
M/R: Still *sniff sniff* I feel so.So gypped!  
  
Jehuela: Aw, and we feel so sorry for you!  
  
M/R: GOOD!!!! Cause you should!!!!  
  
Jehuela: Look what you did! You made her cry! Oh no! *Pretends to be traumatized*  
  
M/R: Oh! Shut-up! *hits Jehuela*  
  
Jehuela: Okay! That hurt you freak!!! *rubs throbbing head*  
  
M/R: Serves ya right!  
  
Jehuela: *sighs* Anyhow, no flames yet, I'm surprised.  
  
M/R: Shut-up!!! I'm the greatest writer on Earth! No duh I have no flames!  
  
Jehuela: Yeah, yeah, you always say you're the best, you got a big ego  
  
M/R: No way! I speak the truth! Everyone knows I'm the best!!!!!! Right Everyone?!  
  
Jehuela: The day you are the best, is the day that all heck will break loose.  
  
M/R: *smacks Jehuela* ehe heh heh  
  
Anyways, I had some reviews, and I shall reply to them!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, Okay, I had two reviews! YOU DON'T GOTTA RUB IT IN!!!! *bursts out in tears*  
  
What was Said:  
  
liq0urish  
  
LMAO, LMAO, LMAO, LMAO! Sorry, but the ending was kind of funny. ^^ Don't take it da wrong way. It was just funny when Rob was continuously yelling at Biggy. O_O I wonder what will happen to Syaoran and Sakura...oo Update so0n! Update, update, update! Or, yet again, my sidekicks WILL literally, mangle your bodies to bitz and piecez! ^_~ L8eroz ~  
  
-liq0urish-  
  
My Answer:  
  
You think it's funny? Me too! Anyways, if you think Rob was yelling at Biggy a lot last chapter...*rubs hands together* Well, then this is the chapter for you! Lol  
  
And yet again, DON'T SICK THEM SIDEKICKS ON ME!!!! *cowers in a corner*  
  
What was Said:  
  
WezL  
  
Very interesting chapter. Intense. Want to read the next chapter really badly, hope it comes soon. thanks!  
  
My Answer:  
  
I'm glad you liked it!! It makes me happy to know that you like my fic!!! *grins* Plus, here is the next chapter!!! lol  
  
Disclaimer: WAAAAAHHHH!!!!! I forgot to add the disclaimer for the last chapter!!!! Don't you love reading my disclaimers? lol! Anyhow, the same thing applies to this chapter as the previous ones...  
  
I don't own CCS. I wish I did, cause then I would have a life other then phone calls and internet, which by the way, is a grand way to live.Although everything you eat goes to your butt cause you are constantly sitting on it! lol, naw, I have a life.....Well, sort of, lol  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What Happened Last:  
  
"Shut-up you nim rod! She is supposed to love me, not some straggly kid off the streets!!! Ahhhhhh!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Bring the van over there! We got a LOT of work to get her back!"  
  
Said Rob as he grabbed the steering wheel and drove right into the crowd.  
  
And here is the next chapter!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Forgotten Blossom  
  
*  
  
By: Jehran Consuela, and with the help of Jehuela who never fails to drool on my keyboard  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The fair became a house of horror, people screamed and dashed out of the way, mothers threw their children and babies who were in strollers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In The Van*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"BOSS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm teaching that ungrateful little bitch what happens when you make a mockery of me!"  
  
"But boss!!! You're killing innocent people!!!!! We'll be put in jail!!"  
  
"I don't care, now shove over!!"  
  
Biggy grabbed the steering wheel from Rob and slammed his foot on the brakes, causing Rob to fly forward into the wind shield.  
  
"Boss!"  
  
Rob slowly moved as his forehead bled.  
  
"Biggy!!!"  
  
He screamed in a hoarse voice as he opened Biggy's door.  
  
"Get out!!!"  
  
Screamed Rob. Biggy looked at Rob funny. Rob screamed in anger then shoved Biggy out the door, he then got in the drivers seat and slammed his foot on the gas.  
  
Rob's eyes were shinning an evil gleam as he crazily drove through the crowds. Biggy watched in awe...Security grabbed Biggy and took him away.  
  
Rob rolled down the window as he approached a running Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I'm gunna run you and your friend over!!!"  
  
Screamed Rob in fury as he gained up on the couple.  
  
Syaoran looked behind him, the man was on the tails and would hit them any second...He did the only thing he could...He couldn't lose Sakura again, he shoved her out of the way....Thus, getting ran over. Rob cussed as he realized he missed Sakura. He then drove over to her, got out of his van quickly, grabbed her and shoved her in, then got in. She held onto her bear as he then ran over security. He took out a gun, threatened Sakura, then he started shooting at police, security, and pedestrians....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In a different State*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you know how much trouble I went through?!"  
  
Screamed Rob at Sakura who was in a run down cabin near a polluted lake.  
  
"Well, do you?!"  
  
He screamed again. Sakura sat in a corner; she began crying into her bear.  
  
"Gosh, I wish you would shut-up!"  
  
He yelled as he slapped her hard, she whammed against the wall, she cried harder.  
  
"Stop crying or I'll kill you!"  
  
Sakura cried harder. Rob sat down in a moth-eaten chair.  
  
"I can't take this.."  
  
He mumbled under his breath. Sakura rubbed her throbbing head.  
  
"Now, what made you think you could get away from me?"  
  
Sakura stared at him blankly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
She said quietly.  
  
Rob sighed as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"I lost all of my men because of you! I lost almost everything because of you!"  
  
Rob screamed in fury. Sakura shook her head then rested it on her knees.  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
She said, her voice mumbled by her knees.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Screamed Rob as he walked over to her.  
  
"It is too your fault! I had to run you down! I had to find you!"  
  
He screamed in her face, spiting on her with each word. Sakura giggled and wiped her face.  
  
"What is so funny?!"  
  
He demanded.  
  
"You're spiting on me as you talk."  
  
She giggled. Rob chuckled then sat on his chair again.  
  
"You know."  
  
He said slowly.  
  
"You turn me on when you make jokes like that."  
  
Sakura shuddered.  
  
'Oh God, please, God, help me!'  
  
She thought in horror. Rob walked over to her and lifted her face up.  
  
"Come..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Screamed Sakura as she got up. Rob grabbed her arm.  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
He shouted in her face.  
  
"Not again Rob!!"  
  
Sakura screamed as she kicked him in the groin. Rob fell to the ground.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
She screamed as she picked up her bear. Rob got up slowly.  
  
"You bitch!!!!!"  
  
Sakura held onto her bear as she ran out the door with Rob following.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Screamed Sakura as she ran on the sidewalk near the lake. Rob caught up with her and grabbed her, Sakura held her bear at her side as Rob repeatedly hit her; she fell to the ground, crying into her bear.  
  
"You bitch! You are going to love me, understand?!"  
  
Sakura backed up, it hurt to move, blood dripped from her lip and her nose.  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
Screamed Rob as he grabbed Sakura's bear. Blood stained the bear's pink fur.  
  
"Well, what is it?!"  
  
Sakura reached for the bear.  
  
"Is this a gift from your little boyfriend?!"  
  
Sakura just kept trying to get her bear, but it hurt so much to move.  
  
"Oh that bastard!"  
  
Screamed Rob. He then tried to rip the bear, but it didn't work.  
  
"Damn it all!"  
  
He screamed as he looked at the polluted lake. Sakura screamed.  
  
"Rob! Don't!"  
  
She screamed with much effort.  
  
"Forget your boyfriend."  
  
He said, he then throw the bear into the lake.  
  
"Now let's get inside, dear."  
  
He said as he ripped Sakura off the ground. Sakura grabbed the dirt as she screamed.  
  
"No! No, no!"  
  
She shouted as she cried. Rob just tugged on her harder.  
  
"I said forget him!"  
  
Rob screamed as he dragged Sakura inside. Rob pushed Sakura up against the wall.  
  
"You're mine."  
  
He said slowly as he slipped his hands up her shirt. Sakura screamed. Rob laughed as he began ripping her clothes off.  
  
"You might get me-"  
  
"Pregnant? Oh well, you can just abort it."  
  
Sakura sobbed loudly, she then fainted from horror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura layed on the floor pressed against the wall. Dried blood stuck to her lip and cheeks. She then looked at her side; she picked up her clothes and tied them to herself since they were ripped in some places. Rob chuckled as he sat in his moth-eaten chair.  
  
"Did you sleep nice?"  
  
He asked. Of coarse Sakura didn't, her neck, groin, chest, head, and sides were sore, some from being beaten, and some from what had happened after she fainted.  
  
"No."  
  
She answered quietly.  
  
"Aww, poor Sakura, is that what you want me to say? Bah, nobody cares about you!"  
  
He said as he got up.  
  
"Nobody cares about you.except me."  
  
Sakura squished herself in the corner.  
  
"You don't care about me!"  
  
She spat out angrily.  
  
"All you care is about your own pleasure!"  
  
Rob shook his head as he laughed.  
  
"Oh, tisk tisk, but we all know you love it."  
  
Sakura spit in his face.  
  
"Fuc-"  
  
Rob put his hand over her mouth before she could finish her statement. He then began squishing her face, when he was done doing that; he shoved her into the wall.  
  
"You're so ungrateful! I saved you from that dying old man!"  
  
Sakura frowned.  
  
"He was my Grandpa! I loved him, you hurt him, and now you hurt me! I wish you would die!"  
  
She screamed as she tried to get past him.  
  
"He was an old man that would have died soon anyways."  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
Screamed Sakura as she stomped on his foot and tried to push him out of the way. Rob chuckled.  
  
"Do you think you are hurting me?"  
  
He asked angrily as he hit slapped her across the face.  
  
"You respect me girl, or I'll put you in your grave!"  
  
"Go right ahead! Kill me!"  
  
She screamed. Rob looked at her oddly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sakura kicked him again and then ran off.  
  
"You little-"  
  
He shouted as he recovered and got up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back in Grand Chester*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Biggy, do you know where Rob might be?"  
  
Biggy sighed.  
  
"I might.."  
  
"Biggy, where might he be?"  
  
Biggy pointed it out on a map.....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran sat on the side of the bed, the good thing was that the car missed hitting him and instead sailed over him. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
He said quietly as he looked at his wall. Syaoran then hit his pillow.  
  
'If I ever found out whom that Rob guy is....I'll kill him!'  
  
Though Syaoran angrily. He couldn't believe that that man was who Sakura was forced to live with, the man was crazy. How could she be so happy with a past like him? And now.  
  
Syaoran wanted to cry....But boys don't cry, he reminded himself.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura layed on the grass as Rob layed on top of her, pulling her hair. Sakura screamed in pain as Rob laughed. He then got off of her and yanked her to her feet by her hair.  
  
"Stop trying to run away!"  
  
He screamed as he dragged her back to the house by her hair. He then decided to chain her up so she couldn't get away again.  
  
Sakura sat against the wall, chains kept her from moving much of anywhere, besides going back and forth somewhat. Her head hung.  
  
"Don't look so glum."  
  
Said Rob as he walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry, if you did get pregnant, I probably knocked it around to death."  
  
Sakura kept her stare fixed downward as she sighed.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?! Cheer up! It's not my fault that you act up so badly that I need to chain you up like an animal."  
  
"Please.Leave me be."  
  
She said quietly.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Said Rob as he went back to his moth-eaten chair.  
  
"Tomorrow we move again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the new place*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The new place was just like the first place she was at in Grand Chester, her room was like a jail cell and it was cold. Sakura shivered as Rob walked up to her.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. Rob opened the cell and let her out, while he held her arm. He leaded her into a well furnished room with a warm fireplace.  
  
"Here."  
  
He said, Sakura sighed in relief, a nice room to stay in.  
  
"This is my room, you like?"  
  
Fear once again engulfed her.  
  
"Can I go back?"  
  
"Why do you want to go back?"  
  
"Rob."  
  
"Do you think I want you to sleep with me or something?"  
  
Sakura nodded. Rob chuckled.  
  
"Not just me."  
  
His voice rang as Sakura noticed some of Rob's other men.  
  
"I thought you said you lost all your men."  
  
"Not here."  
  
He then threw Sakura onto the bed.  
  
"Please.No Rob, please."  
  
Sakura begged. The three other men approached her.  
  
"Don't beg me; I'm not in this one."  
  
He said as a blond haired whore walked into the room. Rob put his hand on the girl as they got a little too friendly while walking out the doorway.  
  
The three men looked her over, then got on the bed and crawled towards her. Sakura backed up.  
  
"No, please don't!"  
  
She screamed as she kicked frantically.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The room smelled awful when Sakura woke up. Sakura was getting too use to this, her clothes were even more ripped than before so it was really tricky to get them back on. Sakura felt nauseous as she got off the bed where three men layed.  
  
Anger engulfed her, she hated her life. These people have to pay for this! She thought angrily..She wanted Syaoran back..She wanted him to tell her that everything would be okay...She wanted his true love, not the crappy stuff Rob offered. Rob walked through the door just as Sakura was going to go through.  
  
"Were you planning on going anywhere?"  
  
"N-no!"  
  
Said Sakura frantically. Rob chuckled and then shoved her to the floor.  
  
"Okay men! Wake up!"  
  
Said Rob to the guys. They slowly woke up and walked out the door.  
  
"So, were they better than me, or did you faint with them too?"  
  
Asked Rob playfully. Sakura sat on the floor and looked at her hands; they were bruised, like the rest of her body.  
  
"Why don't you ever like to talk?"  
  
Asked Rob as he helped Sakura back up.  
  
"I asked you a question!"  
  
Screamed Rob as he slammed his hand against her face.....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Biggy.."  
  
Said Syaoran as he held up the jail phones and spoke to Biggy.  
  
"Do you know where Sakura is?"  
  
Biggy sighed.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Will you tell me?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Chelker Street, West Hill"  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"Across the state boarder, go north west, you can't miss it."  
  
Syaoran nodded as he dropped the phone and raced out.  
  
"Driver!!"  
  
Said Syaoran to his limo driver.  
  
"Take me to Chelker Street, West Hill, its north west across the state boarder!"  
  
The driver nodded and off they went........  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like the chapter? Did you cry?! OHHHHH I wanna know if you did!!!!! That was my goal, so if you did, or were close, I'd love ta hear it, lol!  
  
Also, I apologize for the delay on this chapter, hey; I got a life you know! lol okay, my life isn't that fun, but hey! At least I got a life! Well.Sort of..  
  
lol  
  
Well, like always, R&R also, This fic is going to be R rated probably, if you think it should, tell me that in your review, and remember, I WILL END THIS FIC IF THERE AREN'T ENOUGH REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Search For Sakura

Hey people! I am proud to say that I have posted yet another chapter!!!!  
  
I am very sure that you all will love this chapter because I sure do!!!!! lol  
  
Anyhow! Thank you for reading!  
  
Jehuela: She has a statement to make  
  
M/R: Yeps! If you have a comment, which is a mean one, please do not put it in your review, to me, reviews are like trophies to me, I really don't like reviews that accuse me of things I do not do, okay? So if I get ANYMORE reviews like the one I just received, I will be one pissed writer  
  
Jehuela: You don't want her pissed, she gets scarey!  
  
M/R: Cackles evilly.  
  
Jehuela: See how she gets!!!! Waaaaaaaahhhh!!!! She also starts swearing, she never swares, so it gets weird, well, she personally never swares, unless she is pissed, lol  
  
M/R: And on with the review replies!!!!  
  
I had some reviews!!!!  
  
What Was Said:  
  
Rebel Script  
  
Reviewed chapter 1  
  
It's really good! But really sad... :( Keep up the good work!  
  
~Rebel Script~  
  
My Answer:  
  
You prob. won't see this for a while, but thank-you for reviewing!  
  
What Was Said:  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
*cires even louder* WAH! This is to sad!! At least Syaoran and Sakura loves each other!! ^_^ i am happy about that but... *evil glare at Rob* YOU HAD TO RUINE IT! YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA! *breaths deeply* Please update as soon as possible! Thankies  
  
My Answer:  
  
Glad you liked it, and here is the chapter!  
  
PS: And yes, Rob ruined it all!!!!! Waaaahhh  
  
What Was Said:  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
  
AWESOME JOB! updates asap~!  
  
My Answer:  
  
Thank-you!!! *hugs you* I am SOOOO glad you liked it!! I seriously didn't like chapter 4 all that much, but thanks for liking it!! *hugs you again*  
  
*  
  
What happened Last:  
  
"Driver!!"  
  
Said Syaoran to his limo driver.  
  
"Take me to Chelker Street, West Hill, its north west across the state boarder!"  
  
The driver nodded and off they went........  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forgotten Blossom  
  
By: Jehran Consuela and Jehuela who calmed me down so that I would write this chapter.......I was thinking about ending the fic I was so mad, but I'm a hothead, so I am over it now, thank goodness!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura sat in the back of the van as Rob drove them all over the country, looking for safe new homes; he knew the police were after him. The radio blared some real weird music.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Asked Rob. Sakura sat in the back starring at the wall. A fence like barrier kept her from being able to go to the front.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Said Rob as he gazed in the mirror (J/N you know, the thing-ee in the middle, like, the mirror your parents will look in, then they can see you in the back, know what I'm talking about?)  
  
Sakura shrugged. Rob sighed then looked at the road.  
  
"I'm not a bad guy, you know."  
  
Sakura sighed. He was too, and she knew it.  
  
"Sakura...You hate me, don't you."  
  
Sakura didn't answer; she didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Do you really like that boy?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Rob sighed.  
  
"Figures, but you know, I'm all you got, he doesn't even love you enough to save you, he is just sitting in his warm house, he doesn't care about you, nobody does except me."  
  
Sakura sighed. Rob couldn't be right, Syaoran loved her...Right?  
  
They kept driving in silence; the awful music was the only noise besides the noise that you always hear while you're in an automobile.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sir, here we are."  
  
Said the driver as Syaoran walked out. A crappy shack and a polluted lake was all he saw....Was Sakura really in there? Syaoran walked up to the door and opened it, a moth-eaten chair and some chains in the corner, a cot and a cheap TV was all that was in the house. Syaoran walked out...She wasn't there...He walked over to the polluted lake...He was too late to help her..Where was she now? A pink thing sat in the water, Syaoran walked towards it. What was it? Syaoran walked up to it, it was washed up on the bank.It was mucky, but he could tell it was a pinkish color...It was Sakura's bear. Syaoran picked up the stuffed bear, it smelled, but at least he knew Sakura had really been there. He ran up the side back to the limo.  
  
"Hand me a trash bag."  
  
Ordered Syaoran to the driver, the man handed him a white trash bag and Syaoran put the bear in it and tied the top. He used some hand sanitizer to get rid of the nasty smell, and then got in the limo. Syaoran took out his cell phone and called the prison, he needed to know where Sakura was.  
  
~~~~After the call Syaoran directed the limo driver to the new place they were to go to.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sonomi  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sonomi watched as the doctor came out of the room.  
  
"Sonomi, she finally is back with us."  
  
Tears poured down Sonomi's face.  
  
"For good?"  
  
"She finally woke."  
  
Sonomi smiled gratefully. You see, after the crash, Sonomi had her daughter put with the best doctors known, her daughter had been messed up real bad and she was told that Tomoyo would die for sure, so Sonomi never told a soul that Tomoyo may live, why tell? Tomoyo was going to die...But now...  
  
Tomoyo had been in a coma the whole time, her body had recovered after some years, some donations of a lot of blood, a new heart, and a new kidney, was all that was needed to keep her daughter alive, the scars were hard to see from all the years of repairing and the great medicine that Sonomi had spent a great deal of money on.  
  
Sonomi could hardly pay the money needed to keep her house, and she had lost weight from the lack of food because of the expense, but it was all worth it, Tomoyo was alive.  
  
Sonomi rushed in the room, her daughter's hair had grown all back and it was long, like Sonomi loved it. Tomoyo sat in her bed, drinking a juice box. Sonomi smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
She said happily.  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo turned her head and gazed at her mother..Her mother, she was alive.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
She said happily as she hugged her mom tightly, memories came back to Tomoyo.  
  
"Where is Sakura?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo. Sonomi sighed.  
  
"She."  
  
Sonomi started to cry.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
Tomoyo hugged her ecstatic mom.  
  
"Did she die in the crash...?"  
  
Sonomi let go of her baby.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Can I see her!?"  
  
Sonomi sighed.  
  
"I don't know where she is..."  
  
"What do you mean mom?"  
  
"She is..She isn't here..She got kidnapped when she was eleven..two years ago..."  
  
Tomoyo started to cry.  
  
"Oh mom!"  
  
She exclaimed in pure horror.  
  
"I'm thirteen..I've slept for how long?"  
  
"Five years..Honey, I never gave up on you."  
  
Tomoyo hugged her mom.  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
Tomoyo asked. The doctors nodded their heads and Tomoyo got up out of bed and went home with her mom.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran walked out the door, a huge house loomed in front of him, suddenly his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I heard you're on a search for Sakura....Can I join?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Sonomi's kid, Tomoyo."  
  
"!? I thought you died....That's what Sakura said in fifth grade."  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I sort of did, but sort of didn't"  
  
"So you're Sakura's former best friend..Sure, you can help."  
  
"Tell me your location and I'll meet you there!"  
  
Syaoran told her. They said their goodbyes and then Syaoran walked in the door. Maybe Sakura and Rob were still in this place?  
  
Syaoran ran through each room, looking for Sakura. Syaoran came unto a room with a messed up bed and some shreds of clothes....The clothing Sakura had worn...Only some small pieces, but Sakura had somehow been in this room, Syaoran shuddered to think about what had happened in this room.  
  
Syaoran turned...Yet again he had missed her, but he was close, he could tell, the wood in the fireplace had been burned recently because he could still smell the smell of burnt wood.  
  
Syaoran walked out the door, a huge limo sat next to his, he had been exploring for an hour and the Tomoyo girl was here already, they had probably speeded.  
  
Tomoyo rushed up to Syaoran and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Daidouji, Tomoyo."  
  
"I'm Li, Syaoran."  
  
Said Syaoran and Tomoyo as the shook hands.  
  
"Okay, let's go!!! Where is she now?"  
  
"I don't know........ I got to call Biggy and fund out."  
  
"Biggy?"  
  
"Rob's former helper."  
  
"Rob?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Rob is the man that has Sakura."  
  
"Oh, well then call Biggy!"  
  
Said Tomoyo as they went into Syaoran's limo after Tomoyo waved her limo off.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****~~~~~*****5 years latter*****~~~~~****  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura sat in a cozy home, Rob's home.  
  
"Sakura.Want to go get me a drink?"  
  
Sakura got up and got him a drink. She had lost all hope.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Biggy..She is nowhere!"  
  
Screamed Syaoran on his cell phone. Tomoyo too was bored of this, where was Sakura?  
  
"I don't know where else he could be..."  
  
Said Biggy in despair. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
She said as Syaoran hung up the phone on Biggy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can get a tracker, they are real expensive, but if we split the cost, we can track Rob and Sakura down a lot quicker.."  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"And why didn't you suggest that before?!"  
  
A man put his arm on Tomoyo.  
  
"Lighten up on her, man."  
  
Said the man.  
  
"Thanks Eroil."  
  
After some time into their search, Tomoyo had fallen in love with Eroil and soon Eroil joined the search for Sakura.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Easy for you to say! The one you love is right there; the one I love is with that jerk, Rob!"  
  
Shouted Syaoran as he kicked rocks and dirt up into the air. Tomoyo put her arm around Syaoran.  
  
"It'll be okay, we will find her.."  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I miss her.."  
  
"We both miss her."  
  
Said Tomoyo.  
  
"And I miss never meeting the girl."  
  
Said Eroil. They both smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah..Now where do we buy that thing you were talking about?"  
  
"A tracker?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, I need to order it and we'll get it in a couple days."  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Then lets order it now!!"  
  
Tomoyo got out a magazine.  
  
"We will need some DNA from Rob and some from Sakura."  
  
"?"  
  
"Okay..Well, we can go into the house and look for a fingerprint that belongs to Sakura.."  
  
They walked in the house and looked for what seemed like forever, sprinkling talcum powder all over the walls, looking for finger prints that were possibly Sakura's or Rob's.  
  
"This is taking forever!"  
  
Complained Syaoran.  
  
"Oh stop your belly aching."  
  
Said Tomoyo as she grabbed yet another bottle of talcum powder.  
  
"Tomoyo, the walls are white, the floors are white....This is getting us nowhere!"  
  
Said Eroil.  
  
"Wanna bet?!"  
  
Asked Tomoyo as she pointed to two different finger prints.  
  
"What if it's not their finger prints?!"  
  
Said Syaoran in despair.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to find out!"  
  
Exclaimed Tomoyo as she copied the print onto the tracker.  
  
"Let's go look for her!"  
  
Said Tomoyo happily as they piled into the limo. Eroil put his arm around Tomoyo.  
  
"So how do we get the thing you were talking about?"  
  
"The tracker?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You have to order it."  
  
"How much does it cost?"  
  
"A great deal of money."  
  
Syaoran sighed. Tomoyo took out a piece of ripped paper that came from a magazine.  
  
"My mom keeps these kinds of magazines...........I don't know why...But..."  
  
Syaoran nodded and they all looked at the paper. Tomoyo was right; the tracker did cost a large amount of money.  
  
"We'll have to split the cost.."  
  
Said Tomoyo, Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Well, let's hurry and order it!"  
  
Said Syaoran as he took out his checkbook, Tomoyo and Eroil did the same.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura dear."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you go make my bed and get me a can of bear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Said Sakura in a drone voice. It had been so long, she had lost her hope. All the hope of being rescued had vanished; nobody was looking for her, not even Syaoran. If this was her life, she might as well get use to it instead of fight it.  
  
There was no point anymore, all the rape and abuse; she had gotten so use to it now that she hardly got hit anymore. She never really rebelled anymore, but she knew that if she ever had a sure chance to escape, she would use it. She just found no more reasoning to try to run away from him, he was too quick for her; she needed a surefire way to get out, and not just kicking him and running.  
  
Sakura walked to his room and began making his bed, changing the sheets and putting new ones on, after that, she went to the fridge and got out a beer.  
  
"Thank-you Sakura."  
  
Said Rob. Sakura just nodded as she sat on the floor, she wasn't allowed to sit on the couch or a chair unless Rob told she could, or she would be locked out of the cupboard and fridge, in other words, starved, or she would get hit.  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
She said in her usual drone like voice.  
  
"Want to get married?"  
  
Sakura's mind screamed, she didn't want to! She wanted to slap him and say no, she wanted to scream and call the police..The thing was, there was no phone..And she couldn't say no because he would beat her, so she just sat there.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Sakura looked at the floor. She couldn't say yes, a part of her still loved Syaoran...But did he still care for her after five years? Probably not...But it didn't matter, she could never marry Rob, never.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Why do you want to marry me?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"No.."  
  
Said Sakura quietly.  
  
"You don't think I love you? Well, I do, you see, I want us to raise a family, I need to settle down, I'm going to be sixty soon, and I need some children to keep my name going."  
  
Sakura shuddered, he would be dead by the time the kids were 20, maybe even thirty, and he was old enough to be HER father.  
  
"But Rob..."  
  
She said in protest.  
  
"What? Do you think you're not good enough for me? Well, you aren't, but that's fine, your pretty and so you'll have nice looking kids."  
  
Sakura sighed. This wasn't going well, why did he want to marry her? WHY?!  
  
"No Rob..."  
  
Rob frowned.  
  
"You don't want to marry me?! Is that what you said?! You ungrateful little bitch!!! Look at all I have done for you!!! You live like a queen!!! You have the life that people could only dream of!!! You bitch!"  
  
Screamed Rob as he picked up Sakura by her hair and pushed her up against a wall.  
  
"I am going to get us a certificate and you are going to be my wife, whether you like it or not."  
  
He said calmly as he looked her over.  
  
"Now..We got to prepare for our wedding."  
  
Said Rob in a funny voice as he let go of Sakura. Sakura slid to the floor. A huge headache approached her and her heart pounded fiercely in fear. Rob walked over to the couch and sat down, he then began drinking his bear as he watched TV. Sakura sighed, it wasn't as bad as she thought, he didn't hurt her as bad as she thought, maybe his age was really starting to wear him down..Maybe she could over power him soon. Just the thought of it made Sakura smile.  
  
'I won't have to put up with his crap anymore'  
  
She thought happily, she could be free...But how long would it take before he broke down....Would she and he be married by then?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be Continued. 


	6. Wedding my kidnapper

Hey all!!!! It is great to post yet another chapter, knowing that people are reading! *Gets tierey eyed* I'm so happy!!! *hugs you all*  
  
Remember, review review, I am kinda sad about how little reviews I have....If you can, tell other people about this fic, pwease!  
  
Anyhoo, I am so proud to say that this is chapter 6!!! And, I might have a sequel!!!!!! Aren't you proud? Lol  
  
I had some reviews, and so, I am gunna reply, don't you love this?  
  
What was Said:  
  
midnight phantom  
  
finish this now! sakura finally has hope!  
  
My Answer:  
  
Yeps, I am finishing it...Slowly...lol  
  
What Was Said:  
  
hidden_goddess()  
  
keep goin ur doing great  
  
My Answer:  
  
This WAS going to be a short reply, so I decided to add this in here, feel special? Lol j/k anyhow, thank-you very much! Wuv all of ya for reviewing!!!!!  
  
What was Said:  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
wow... I can't believe that it takes them more than 5 years to find her.. -_- ... I think they are lousy at it... but I guess it makes the story more interesting ^^ Please update as soon as possible!!  
  
My Answer:  
  
They are lousy, but hey, they aren't on it 24/7 , you gotta sleep and eat, and plus, they are getting all the places from Biggy, who knows, he could still be on Rob's side.....lol  
  
Jehuela: Stop messing with their minds  
  
M/R: Hmmm? Oh, now why would I do THAT?  
  
Jehuela: Because you are evil.  
  
M/R: AM NOT!!!  
  
Jehuela: ARE TOO  
  
M/R: *knocks Jehuela out* ehe heh heh...And on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, blah blah blah, I am too busy eating chex mix to own CCS, lol, besides, I don't speak Japanese, so I couldn't have made a Japanese animation!  
  
What Happened Last:  
  
Maybe she could over power him soon. Just the thought of it made Sakura smile.  
  
'I won't have to put up with his crap anymore'  
  
She thought happily, she could be free...But how long would it take before he broke down....Would she and he be married by then?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forgotten Blossom  
  
By: Jehran Consuela, with the help of Jehuela who never fails to criticize my writing.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Syaoran! Come here a minute!!"  
  
Called Tomoyo frantically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found her...."  
  
Said Tomoyo. She then folded the news paper and pointed to the marriage adds. (Or whatever they are called) Syaoran's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura marrying Mandacoo, Rob .. She is marrying him in three days at Saint Mary's. ..."  
  
Syaoran plopped down on the ground.  
  
"She is marrying him...."  
  
"Syaoran.....He is probably forcing her..."  
  
Syaoran sighed as he looked down.  
  
"Syaoran, we got to stop the wedding..Tomoyo, is there an address for their house, or where the church is?"  
  
Said Eroil frantically. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Then we better hurry! Syaoran, pull yourself together, let's go!"  
  
Said Eroil as he walked to the limo. Syaoran then got his nerve back.  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
He said as he shook his head, Tomoyo and Eroil were already in the limo.  
  
"Syaoran, you can complain in here, but we don't have the time for you to grumble out there! No get in!"  
  
Syaoran mumbled to himself as he got in and shut the door behind him. Tomoyo took out a map, using her lipstick she circled the town that Sakura was getting married in and then she handed it to the driver.  
  
"So...Will their be cake?"  
  
Asked Eroil, trying to lighten the situation up a bit. Syaoran gave Eroil a dirty look.  
  
"Hey, I was just kidding!"  
  
"It wasn't funny."  
  
Growled Syaoran as he glared at Eroil.  
  
"Boys, seriously, knock it off."  
  
Syaoran shook his head then looked out the window. Eroil put his arm around Tomoyo and she snuggled up in it.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Whispered Eroil.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Okay now, we have to find a nice dress and a tuxedo."  
  
Said Ron as he pawed through the racks at Good Will.  
  
Sakura sighed heavily as she sat down, maybe she could run away when he wasn't looking, the people at the counter might call the police if she made a scene. Sakura got up and started to walk away, very slowly.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Um, I thought I saw a really nice dress over here..."  
  
Rob showed her the glint of a new hand gun.  
  
"I wouldn't be going anywhere if I were you."  
  
Sakura sighed,  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
She said loudly, people looked at her. Rob put his finger to his mouth.  
  
"No! I will not shh!"  
  
She said loudly. A lady walked up to her.  
  
"Ms, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Shouted Sakura, was she finally going to be free?  
  
"That man has a gun!!!"  
  
Said Sakura loudly as she went behind the lady. The lady's eyes widened, the whole store went quiet, and then people started screaming and making mad dashes for the exit.  
  
"Oh now you've gone and done it!"  
  
Shouted Rob as he grabbed a mess of dresses and then ran over and grabbed some tuxes.  
  
"Sir, you need to pay for that!"  
  
Shouted a lady behind the counter as she held a gun in her hand. Rob turned around and shot her in the arm then grabbed Sakura by the hair and off they drove.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eroil  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Eroil kissed Tomoyo's neck as they drove.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
Whined Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, It's going to be a while, I mean, we are going to have to stop pretty soon, the limo driver needs some sleep."  
  
"I'll drive for him then, we are going straight there!"  
  
"Syaoran, it's only going to take 3 days if we stop, it's been five years of looking, what is three more days going to be?"  
  
Asked Eroil. Tomoyo and Syaoran gave him a dirty look.  
  
"An eternity."  
  
Said Syaoran.  
  
"Eroil, she is getting married in tomorrow...We don't have three days to drive."  
  
Said Tomoyo. Syaoran got ready to take a nap, hey, he needed to be awake when it was his turn to drive.  
  
~~~  
  
Syaoran sat in the driver's seat and the window was rolled down.  
  
"How is it going up there?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay I guess, but that man's confounded snoring is going to drive me insane!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"I told you he was tired, poor Eroil passed out too."  
  
"Poor nothing, I'm glad he is, that means his mouth is shut."  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"That's just the thing, you're trying to survive snoring, and I'm trying to survive Eroil talking in his sleep."  
  
Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"You should go to sleep Tomoyo, it's getting late."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I got it all under control, enjoy your sleep."  
  
"But what if you get tired?"  
  
"Then I'll stop and get me some coffee."  
  
"But you hate coffee."  
  
"Oh well, I'll survive."  
  
Tomoyo nodded then yawned.  
  
"Now go to sleep, we all got a big day ahead of us."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Tomoyo then went to sleep........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Tomoyo woke up, Eroil was still asleep and Syaoran had come to the back, the limo driver was driving now. She sighed then fell back asleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!"  
  
Screamed Syaoran.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!! THEY ARE HAVING THE CEREMONY RIGHT NOW!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!! WEI, STEP ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He finished screaming. Tomoyo sat up instantly and gazed out the window, it was 3:15 pm, the ceremony was just starting. Tomoyo could feel the limo pick up speed, they were going really fast, she had never been in a car going more than 70, so it was really cool watching everything zoom by really fast.  
  
"How late are we?"  
  
"She is walking down the isle now I assume.....We are 10 miles away!!!"  
  
"We'll make it...."  
  
"BUT WHAT IF WE DON'T?!"  
  
"Syaoran, they aren't married until she says I do, I don't think she will say I do, okay?"  
  
"But he will make her!"  
  
"Calm down Syaoran!"  
  
"But I love her!!!"  
  
"I know, I can tell!"  
  
"You act like you don't care that she is getting married to Rob!!"  
  
"I care, okay, but freaking out is not going to help! I mean, I always imagined making her dress, so of coarse I don't want this marriage to go through, I mean, she thinks I am dead! How do you think I feel?"  
  
"Not too good, but...."  
  
Tomoyo patted Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"What if she loves him now?"  
  
"Why would you think that Syaoran?! HOW COULD SHE LOVE HIM?!"  
  
"....I know...But what if she doesn't love me anymore?"  
  
"Syaoran...."  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Look, you'll find out soon, we are almost there, and if this is a short marriage, they are probably exchanging vows right now..."  
  
"Wei!!! How close are we?!"  
  
"Master Li, we will be there soon."  
  
Syaoran sighed as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"Soon is not enough..."  
  
He mumbled.  
  
"It will be okay, okay?"  
  
"Yeah..But, Tomoyo, if we don't make it.."  
  
"She'll be married to Rob legally, there is a such thing as divorce!"  
  
"But, he'll take her away right away."  
  
"Maybe, but there also might be a reception...."  
  
"And where would that be?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know? I don't live around here!"  
  
"Wei!!!! How much longer?!"  
  
"Master Li, we are almost there, be patient."  
  
"How many more miles?"  
  
"Three, but you are having me speed, so we'll be there soon."  
  
"We better not get pulled over!"  
  
Said Syaoran to Tomoyo.  
  
"If we do, keep going!"  
  
She replied.  
  
Eroil woke up slowly.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"A long time honey, its 3:19."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How close are we to St. Mary's?"  
  
"We'll be there in around a minute."  
  
Syaoran yawned then stretched.  
  
"How is he taking it?"  
  
Whispered Eroil to Tomoyo.  
  
"Not very well, he is very jumpy!"  
  
"I heard that! I am not jumpy!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Mumbled Tomoyo.  
  
"You're very nervous then."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I am too."  
  
Eroil stretched then yawned.  
  
"You still tired?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"A little."  
  
Replied Eroil as he scooted close to Tomoyo. (J/N: o.O at first I put Sakura instead of Tomoyo, OOPS!!!! lol)  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Said Wei. Syaoran jumped out of the limo immediately, followed by Tomoyo and Eroil.  
  
"Sakura is going to be so surprised to see me!!"  
  
Exclaimed Tomoyo happily.  
  
"Yeah, come on, hurry!"  
  
Shouted Syaoran as he ran inside the building, a priest speaking echoed through the halls.  
  
"If anyone here should have any reason that these two should not join as one, please speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
A large silence. The priest began speaking on.  
  
"Priest, I think someone in the pews has a reason."  
  
Said Sakura desperately, Syaoran heard.  
  
"She is staling, HURRY!"  
  
Shouted Tomoyo as they ran.  
  
"I don't think anyone did, ...."  
  
The priest then continued on with his speech again.  
  
"Hold on, I got to sneeze!"  
  
Said Sakura desperately. Syaoran sighed deeply again.  
  
"Hurry, we are almost there!"  
  
No sneeze was heard and the priest continued; Sakura began to cry feverishly.  
  
"Now what is wrong, Ms?"  
  
Asked the priest worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, she is just really emotional!"  
  
Said Rob in an annoyed voice.  
  
"It will be okay honey."  
  
Rob continued. The priest sighed.  
  
"Sure nothing is wrong?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Replied Rob quickly. The priest then repeated the phrase again.  
  
"If anyone here should have any reason that these two should not join as one, please speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Syaoran came upon the door.  
  
"I do!"  
  
He shouted loudly as he walked up to the alter. Sakura turned her head.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
************************************** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **************************************  
  
To Be Continued!!! Don't you love where I ended that?  
  
Oh, and sorry for posting this late! ^.^;;;;;;  
  
Toodles! 


	7. Given all I never had

afrHey all!!! Woooo Hooo!!!! It is now chapter 7, the chapter you have all been waiting for!!!!!!  
  
La la la la la la la la!!!!!  
  
Am I wasting your time with my la's? Yeps!  
  
Oh yes, there was reviews, and I shall reply to them!!!!  
  
What Was Said:  
  
lil-cherry-wolf  
  
Wow... I liked the entire story line... but, the story was kinda slow in the middle because of the long years of searching for Sakura. Although don't take this in a wrong way, cos I still think your story is good and all. By the way, please check my fan fic. I've only done 2 chapters for now, but still please review it!  
  
My Answer:  
  
Uhm, it's fine ^.^;;;;;; But wouldn't you have rather'd me say '5 years latter' than explaining all their attempts, that would be like, 4 useless, boring chapters! *sighs* It was a little slow, and I will check your story out, I usually check out my reader's fics even if they don't ask, so, yeah! ^.^  
  
What Was Said:  
  
midnight phantom  
  
gr ended it too soon...gr you will pay! NO CANDY FOR YOU! lol.  
  
My Answer:  
  
*cries* But I like candy!!!!! Nono, I hate candy! DON'T REMIND ME THAT THERE IS A THING CALLED CANDY!!!!!! I am on a CRASH diet!!! SO DON'T REMIND ME!!!!! (thanks for reviewing! *hugs you*)  
  
PS: Don't tell anyone about my diet, they will get mad, I think my diet is good though, no fatty foods and a lot of carrots and healthy things, like salad, so, my diet is pretty good.  
  
What Was Said:  
  
Bloodlust Night  
  
Wow! Good chapter! You did great on it! I hope you update soon!  
  
My Answer:  
  
Thanks! *hugs you* luv ya!!! *happy* I 'jus love it when people say I did a good chapter! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Luv ya! *hugs you again*  
  
What Was Said:  
  
WezL  
  
nice chapter. please update it again soon, thanks!  
  
My Answer:  
  
Thanks!! *hugs you* yet another nice review making me feel special! Thank you so much for being my reader!!! *hugs you* I luv ya for reviewing all the time! You're the bestest!!!!!  
  
What Was Said:  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
YAY!! Syaoran to the rescue! lol ^^ Please update as soon as possible!  
  
My Answer:  
  
Yeps! I hada have him rescue her! I mean, who else? lol! Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! *hugs you*  
  
Okay, and now I have bad news.....My Easter Vacation is OVER!!!! *cries*  
  
Jehuela: Now now, Summer is soon....  
  
M/R: Yeah, but, IT'S NOT THE SAME!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH  
  
Jehuela: Oh man, NOT AGAIN!!!! *Hands Jehran a box of tissues*  
  
M/R: And the worst thing is, I was drunk on Sprite (I am extremely hyper after I drink Sprite, even though there is no caffeine, DON'T ASK ME HOW THAT IS POSSIBLE!! IT JUST IS!!!) and so me and my friend, Jenny, called the guy I *love* and asked him to go to the mall, and fishing, and to this one place cause me and Jenny were going cause her bro wanted too. And, I can't go back!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jehuela: You have too, calm down! At least you went shopping and got those SUPER cute socks!!!!  
  
M/R: Oh yeah!!! *hugs new socks* They are MONKEYS! AND FROGIES! AND A BAZILLION MORE!!! (I spent 30 dollars on 10 pairs of socks, eheh heh heh!  
  
Jehuela: *sweat drops* Glad I don't pay for that!  
  
M/R: *walks away while hugging socks*  
  
Jehuela: Well now, while she is off acting completely insane, let's get on with the story, shall we?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forgotten Blossom  
  
.  
  
by: Jehran Consuela, with the help of Jehuela who saved me from pure insanity in a world of cute socks! Waaaaah I wanna go back!!!! lol  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What Happened Last:  
  
"If anyone here should have any reason that these two should not join as one, please speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Syaoran came upon the door.  
  
"I do!"  
  
He shouted loudly as he walked up to the alter. Sakura turned her head.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Here goes!  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shouted Sakura as she ran into Syaoran's open arms. Rob clenched his fists.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Getting my girl back!"  
  
Replied Syaoran as he hugged Sakura tighter.  
  
"This was our wedding! You have no right stopping it!"  
  
Rob screamed in protest, the priest backed up, this looked bad. Sakura turned her head slightly, just enough to face Rob.  
  
"I've told you before, I hate you! You forced me into this!"  
  
She said angrily. Syaoran smoothed her hair.  
  
"It's okay, let's go."  
  
Said Syaoran calmly.  
  
"You ain't going nowhere!"  
  
Shouted Rob as he took out his gun. Tomoyo gasped and Eroil held her closer to him.  
  
"Hand her over."  
  
Said Rob calmly. Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"Sakura, slowly walk over to Rob, I got it all under control."  
  
Mumbled Syaoran to Sakura.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go, please."  
  
Sakura sighed, she then began slowly walking towards Rob.  
  
"Okay now, boy, sit down on your hands."  
  
Rob then looked at Tomoyo and Eroil, Eroil was holding Tomoyo to his chest.  
  
"You too."  
  
Tomoyo and Eroil sat down on their hands immediately. Syaoran slowly crouched down, he then pulled out a gun.  
  
"Don't shoot or I'll shoot your girlfriend!"  
  
Shouted Rob. Syaoran shot off his gun. The gun in Rob's hand immediately flew out and then Syaoran shot Rob in the leg, Rob fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"You little-"  
  
Shouted Rob as he grasped his leg. Sakura ran to Syaoran, a look of horror splattered across her face.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
She said quietly as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Are you two okay?"  
  
Asked Syaoran to Tomoyo and Eroil  
  
"We're okay."  
  
Said Tomoyo  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Said Syaoran as he walked backwards, to make sure Rob didn't pull a fast one. Syaoran then threw his cell phone to Sakura.  
  
"Call the police."  
  
He said as he walked out the door with his gun facing Rob.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The police surrounded the church as Syaoran sat on a bench holding Sakura, they sat next to Eroil and Tomoyo who had her head on Eroil's shoulder and was holding his hand.  
  
"Okay, you may go home now, thanks for your time."  
  
Said the policeman. They got inside of the limo.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, do you know who this is?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo. Sakura stared at her plainly.  
  
"No, I only know who you remind me of...."  
  
"And who do I remind you of?"  
  
"My friend Tomoyo, but she died a long time ago."  
  
"No she didn't! I am her!"  
  
Sakura blankly stared at Tomoyo.  
  
"You can't be."  
  
"Can too, because I am, need proof?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, she then started sobbing. The girls hugged while crying.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"My mom spent her fortune on trying to repair me after the crash."  
  
Replied Tomoyo knowingly.  
  
"And they did a damn good job too."  
  
Said Eroil as he smiled smugly. Tomoyo punched him lightly. Sakura giggled.  
  
"And who is this?"  
  
Tomoyo brightened.  
  
"This is my boyfriend."  
  
Eroil grinned as he put his arm around Tomoyo.  
  
"He is a hunk too."  
  
Whispered Tomoyo to Sakura. Sakura giggled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but Syaoran grew up to be great looking too."  
  
Whispered Sakura back to Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura....?"  
  
Said Syaoran slowly and quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I uh....I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner...."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"It's okay, I am just glad you saved me before I was legally married to that creep."  
  
Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"And just who picked out that hideous dress?! Please don't say YOU like it!!"  
  
Said Tomoyo. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Rob picked it out."  
  
She said through her giggles, Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Well now, we have GOT to go shopping!! You would look so cute in a pink sun dress! And I JUST HAVE TO make you some awesome clothes!!!! You won't believe how long I have been planning the clothes...I didn't know your size, so I bought everything I'll need and I drew pictures of the clothes I have planned, oh, I bet you still look good in pink!!!!!"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"I don't know where the other dresses you made for me are, but I was wearing one of the dresses you had made me, since it looked like a cute skirt, on the day I was kidnapped.....I don't really remember what happened to that, and I have no idea about what happened to the other stuff...."  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"That's okay, I love making clothes, it's just fine."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Now Sakura, where did you get those emerald eyes?"  
  
Asked Eroil. Tomoyo hit him hard.  
  
"Now don't you flirt with my friend, she is with Syaoran you dork."  
  
Said Tomoyo sternly, Eroil rubbed the place where Tomoyo hit him.  
  
"I was only kidding, gosh."  
  
Said Eroil in defeat, Tomoyo just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran, you have to come shopping with us, you can pick out what you think will look good on Sakura!!!"  
  
Syaoran blushed and so did Sakura.  
  
"I uh, I don't like to, um, shop...."  
  
"Oh Syaoran! Just suck it in and go!"  
  
Said Tomoyo in an annoyed voice, she then looked at Sakura.  
  
"Can you believe I got stuck in this ole limo with him for 5 years!?"  
  
She said in a drama filled voice.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, you're such a drama queen."  
  
Said Sakura, Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Yeah, but she is not only a drama queen, but a beauty queen."  
  
Said Eroil.  
  
"Oh stop it!"  
  
Said Tomoyo exasperatedly.  
  
"Eroil, you aren't gunna get any, she has morals."  
  
Said Syaoran. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eroil's mouths dropped open. Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't going for that, man."  
  
Said Eroil with an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Oh yeah right Eroil, you know you wa-"  
  
Said Tomoyo as Sakura cut her off.  
  
"So, where do I live? I have no job..."  
  
Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Oh yes! That's right! You can work with me until you find what you want to do."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly.  
  
"I want to Ice Skate."  
  
Tomoyo grinned, just thinking about all the cute outfits and the awesome little skirts, oh, she would have so much fun with this profession.  
  
"Really?! I'll sign you up for lessons straight away!"  
  
Said Tomoyo happily as she opened a phone book then soon dialed a number on her cell phone, as Tomoyo waited for them to pick up she said,  
  
"And we will just HAVE to get you a cell phone!"  
  
Sakura just nodded. After Tomoyo was done on the phone, she ordered Wei to stop at a fabric store.  
  
As they walked up and down the isles, Tomoyo grabbed so many different colors and patterns that they had a cart filled in no time.  
  
"I can't wait!"  
  
Exclaimed Tomoyo happily. Sakura sighed, this sure was so like Tomoyo. Tomoyo grabbed another cart as she explored the thread isles, she picked out almost every color except black and other such colors that just 'Weren't Sakura'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Tomoyo's*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo. They were finally alone, and were at Tomoyo's house in a pink, gold, and cream colored room. The walls were pink with gold outlining. Some of the furniture was pink, but most of it was a creamy color. The bed had a canopy and the covers were pink with gold outlining as well as the canopy.  
  
"I think it is gorgeous!!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I knew you would like it, I had it designed a couple years ago, since I knew you would need someplace to stay."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thank-you Tomoyo! You're the best!"  
  
Said Sakura happily as she tightly hugged her friend.  
  
"I don't know how to repay you."  
  
Said Sakura dismayed, Tomoyo just grinned.  
  
"Oh, the only way you can repay me, is by fulfilling your dream!"  
  
She said happily as she gazed at her friend. Sakura smiled warmly then hugged her friend again.  
  
"Tomorrow, we go on a shopping spree! Then in two days, Saturday, you have your first lesson!"  
  
Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"I'll get your outfit ready by then! You'll be the best looking girl in your outfit! I'll be sure of that!"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"I've never been treated so well in so long, it feels like I have died and gone to heaven."  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she headed for the door.  
  
"I'm going to let you get some sleep now, you must be exhausted, also, tomorrow we are going to get your nails done, they look hideous!"  
  
Sakura giggled as she gazed at her broken and chewed off nails, they did look pretty awful.  
  
"Oh, and that door over there,"  
  
Said Tomoyo as she pointed to a pink door with silver lining.  
  
"Is your door to your own personalized bathroom, and then the door over there,"  
  
Said Tomoyo as she switched her well manicured finger to point at a pink door with gold lining.  
  
"Is a door that leads to my room, so just knock if you need anything..And, oh yes!"  
  
Said Tomoyo as she walked over to the expensive dresser. She then opened it up to show a pink sundress with some cherry blossoms on it and some light lilac pajamas.  
  
"This is tomorrows outfit, I guess, and here are your pajamas...If they don't fit, tell me and I will adjust them, I wasn't sure of your size so I just tried them on myself to see if they would fit me...So f they don't fit, just knock."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I don't think I can thank you enough."  
  
"Oh, don't mention it! Now get to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us!"  
  
Said Tomoyo as she walked out the door and quietly shut it behind herself.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran paced back and forth in his home, he couldn't understand why, but he was worried about Sakura. He knew Tomoyo would take good care of her, but he was still a little uneasy. Syaoran picked up the phone; he might as well call Tomoyo and ask for Sakura.  
  
"Hello, Daidouji residence."  
  
Said the maid courteously.  
  
"Hi, can I talk to Tomoyo?"  
  
"May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Li, Syaoran."  
  
"Okay Syaoran, one moment please."  
  
Syaoran waited for a little bit and then Tomoyo picked up.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo here."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, how is Sakura?"  
  
"Oh she's fine, why?"  
  
"Just curious...."  
  
"Oh Syaoran, don't worry! I have guards watching this place, she'll be fine!"  
  
"I know but...."  
  
"Oh Syaoran,"  
  
Said Tomoyo as she giggled.  
  
"You worry so much, here, you can talk to Sakura yourself, hold on a second."  
  
Syaoran waited a little and then Sakura picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
  
"Hi, how's it going?"  
  
"Pretty great, I love it here!"  
  
"Oh, that's good!"  
  
"Oh, and tomorrow me and Tomoyo are going shopping!"  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"That's pretty neat, I guess, Are you busy Saturday?"  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"Well, sort of....."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"I can't, I have lessons that day..You can come and watch, I am sure they won't take all that long, then we could go do something."  
  
"Uhm....Okay then, I'll go, but what times?"  
  
"Uhm, I'm not sure, hold on a second."  
  
Syaoran could hear Sakura and Tomoyo talking.  
  
"Well, it's from 11 to 3, Tomoyo said we could go pick you up, would that be okay?"  
  
"I guess...."  
  
Said Syaoran softly.  
  
"Then I'll talk to you then!"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Syaoran hung up. He did feel a little better talking to her, but he still couldn't help worrying, Rob was a smart guy, what if he escaped, what would happen then?  
  
Syaoran then made a promise to himself,  
  
'No matter what happens, I will protect Sakura, I can't lose her again'  
  
And with that, he decided to go to sleep.  
  
***********************************************  
  
What did you think?  
  
Did you like the chapter?  
  
I liked it!  
  
Anyhoo, review please, I am worried that some of my old readers aren't reading anymore, and I am a little bugged by that. If you read a chapter, please review or I will assume you are either, sick of this fic and don't want to read it anymore, or are decided that you don't want to review. Well, that bugs me.  
  
If you do read this fic, please review, I am serious, no matter how much I enjoy writing this fic, I have a room begging me to clean it, and homework begging me to finish.  
  
My break is over and so this story really cuts into my time!  
  
Expect these chapters to be posted within 1-4 days, maybe even longer, it depends on how much homework I have, but I should update this at least once a week!  
  
Anyhow, if you read what I write down here, or up there, please tell me in your review, I write this for a reason!  
  
~Jehran Consuela  
  
PS: Gets all teary eyed, I have two new readers, and since I have decided that I will now thank new reviews extra, here goes! 


End file.
